


Leadership

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: T.J. considers his new role as the Red Ranger.





	

T.J. gaped as he saw the Power Rangers' control room. The events of the last half-hour had been unreal. He reminded himself that he'd be seeing a lot of the control room for the near future. He was the new leader of the Power Rangers, after all.

That notion had not had much time to sink in. Barely half an hour before, he'd been walking back to the rest stop with Cassie, discussing their adventures and wondering if he'd ever get to Angel Grove in the near future. Then they'd both been teleported, been told that they had been chosen to be Power Rangers, and accepted the responsibility.

He noticed the former Green and Yellow Rangers smiling at him. As he looked around, he noticed all the former Rangers were smiling at him and the others. The others looked as startled as he did. He had a feeling that this would take a little getting used to.

Tommy came up to him. "Don't worry, man," he said. "You'll make a fine leader. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you could handle it."

T.J. smiled back, although he wasn't as sure as Tommy was about his ability to lead a team of superheroes. He could lead a baseball team, yes, but he'd never been called upon to lead anything this major.

The rest of his team was as inexperienced at being superheroes as he was himself. Only Justin, the team's remaining Ranger, had any idea of what they were supposed to be doing. He supposed that Alpha and Dimitria would be helping too, as well as the other Rangers, for a while. Until his team got their sea legs.

His team. He was starting to consider them his team. He didn't even know any of them, not even Cassie, the one he'd spent the most time with so far. He had no idea how well they fought, what he should do, anything. The euphoria was fading away, replaced by worry. It wasn't nervous worry, but genuine worry.

T.J. knew that if he failed, if the Rangers failed, the consequence would be much worse than if the local baseball team failed. You could always improve your game, have another season in baseball.

If the Rangers failed, they'd be dead, their world destroyed. His team. His world. He was suddenly scared. He had to get this right.

He had to not let Tommy, his team, or the world down.


End file.
